Daisy
by LuvNPeaceWish4HarmonicJustice
Summary: Kakashi the reluctant hero sets off to free the mystery girl and her home. Leave not your name but memories behind.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: **Kakashi the reluctant hero sets off to free the mystery girl and her home. Leave not your name but memories behind.**

AN:** Hello everyone this story is inspired by Shikata Akiko's ****_Pantalea!_**

**It should only be a few chapters long and so, please enjoy!**

* * *

_For whose sake do we live so hard_

_Where the sun does not reach_

_And the birds have to part_

* * *

A once bustling village with the echoes of idle chatter among gossipy women and friendly laughter among the men and giggles and squeals of playful children with sturdy wooden houses now lay in ruins with only the harsh sounds of squeaky dipilated wood and rusty hinges to accompany it.

There were no sweet chirps, not even in the distance making the place almost eerie but Kakashi ignored it. He gets to save on his accommodation fee and has adequate food to last him a few days. He places his foot down and it crunched down on the gravel and sand.

He walked further in, the golden brown ribbon - like path danced out of his reach behind him.

Strangely feeling a little cold even though it was hot just a moment ago, Kakashi brought the scarf wrapped around his face a little closer to his skin and his strawhat to his hair.

Large plots with scraps of some sort of dried up plants and huge broken down fences that surrounded a huge plot of land indicated a once wealthy village that relied heavily on farming.

It was strange, the village did not look like it had encounter a disaster or a dry spell as the old well had water though it was covered carelessly before everyone left. Perhaps someone had hoped that they would return but apparently not, as Kakashi dully noted the rotten wooden cover.

Finding a house that satisfied him for the night, he pushed away the torn cloth that hung at the entrance of the dark house and gently pushed a rusty cage away with his foot that laid harphzardly across the old floor. Placing his bag beside a wall, he walked to the run down fire place and tossed some old wood he picked up along the way. Then he got to work to create some warmth, deciding that he was not hungry.

As he rubbed the wood together, a slight wind entered and hit him. Then, again as if trying to get his attention. Undisturbed, after a flick of his one good eye towards the entrance, he continued on with his work.

_I'd better get out another blanket._

He fell asleep wrapped in his thin blankets, huddled next to the small fire hidden from the dark sky.

The dark clouds continued to move, trying to accumulate yet fail.

It was not destined.

* * *

He woke up to a long died out fire and packed his blankets. Taking his time to eat, he left in the afternoon. He passed numerous dead trees and houses and just before he left the village, something caught his eye.

Just a few hundred metres away from the village, rows of huge and fairly tall trees nearly crowd one another, their healthy green leaves shining under the light. Their dark and smooth trunks added to their beauty. Some looked like they have white, pink and red leaves.

Mesmerised, his feet took him closer to the strange forest. Every step he took sent his heart racing. He wandered for years and never did he hear of such a beauty. He breathed in deeply, taking in the myraid of sweet scents. As he got closer, he realised that they were crabapples and fringes.

Stunned, his eyes could only roam around, desperate to memorise every detail. The red crabapples shone with passion and clashed with the sweet pink ones and gentle white ones. The white fringes that look so feathery, enhanced the forest's mystical feel. He was further entranced when the fringes swayed in the light breeze. The flowers were in full bloom.

He took another step closer, wanting an even closer look.

Then, he noticed a small white flower hidden among the tall grass of the forest floor. He bent down to take a closer look.

A daisy.

Gently, he placed his fingers on the soft petals, running his fingers on it, enjoying the feel. Never had he been one to really stop to admire the beauty of flowers and now, he was regretting it.

Brushing through the grass to find more, he was unrewarded.

Strange, but it only enhances that lone daisy's beauty. He got up, interested in the flowers on the trees more. He promised himself to come again after he was tired of roaming.

So pretty, it was so so pretty -

A huge gust of wind hit him, disorienting him. Starting to feel a little scared for some strange reason, he felt as if the thin branches were closing in on him a _little too closely _and that it was too - _quiet_. Darting his eyes around, he realised something. He gulped and wiped off a bead of sweat trailing down his temple, it wasn't even hot now.

_Why aren't there any birds?_

_Why aren't there any animal calls or the mating sounds of insects?_

His widened entranced eyes started to have a mix of another emotion - _fear_.

Nearly trembling, he took a few steps backwards, suddenly feeling that perhaps the red flowers were too red like _blood _and that the pink ones _followed _ the red ones too closely and the white reminded him too much of the numerous _funerals _that he attended to grieve for his fallen soldiers. Even the fringes looked like they were just hanging there like a slab of meat hung on hooks at the butchers.

The flowers did not look that pretty to him after all. Tightening his bags, he turned his back on the haunting place that was once a beauty, his promise forgotten.

The forest still had its ethereal beauty even if it never took its eye off the strange traveller.

* * *

_Please, help us..._

_Don't leave us...!_

_I beg you!_

Days after he left the place, he slept worse than before.

Every night, a whisper or two would haunt him, a soft and sweet yet sorrowful voice would echo in his head. The same words repeated every night but he ignored them.

But then, images of the applecrabs and fringes appeared in his dreams. He would be there, just like the first time he laid his eyes on the haunting forest though in his dreams, he would enter the strange place and thin branches would reach out and try to strangle him. Sometimes, they pulled him down to the earth and suck him in. He would toss and turn as if he was in a trance on those nights. It was a little hard to wake up recently and he was starting to panic. He spent two nights, on an old rickety chair and gained dark rings.

On the third night, when he could no longer take it, he shouted at the voice. He needed his peace.

_'Stop bothering me! I can't help or save anyone!'_

Silence.

_Please..._

He slept a little better that night though a little unsettled. For some reason, he felt guilty.

The next night was different.

_'I can see myself... Where's this place?'_

On a large plain, the gentle breeze made his hair and the grass sway as one. He gazed and reached up to his face, feeling for his scarf. Assured, he tugged it up higher. Then, a woman appeared in the distance.

Slowly, dragging her clearly fatigued body, she made her way to Kakashi. As she got closer, he could tell she was probably no older than 24. She had slight dark rings under her eyes but she looked healthy. Her pure white dress was dragged across the ground but she paid no attention to it. Sensing that she meant no harm did not make him lower his guard. Her pink hair reminded him too much of the pink crabapples.

When she finally reached him, she smiled softly though it was a little strained. It was then he knew she must had been the voice.

_I am sorry to have scared you._

Her voice sounded wispy today but it still held her usual gentleness and sorrow.

_It took me a lot of energy to reach you. I had no choice._

_Come sit with me._

She gestured to a flat slab of stone that appeared when, Kakashi did not know.

He shook his head, not trusting himself to not lash at her for his frightful sleeps.

She only shrugged and made herself comfortable.

_You were one of the few to pass by the forest and even better, get close to it. I had no choice but to call you for help. Should have known it would scare you._

She huffed. Kakashi did not have the heart to tell her even if she had used another tactic it would have still scared him anyway. He hated it when people disturbed his mind.

_Our forest used to have many animals and fairies. We lived in harmony and coexisted with the humans from that nearby village. We blessed them with bountiful crops and they in return worshipped us._

She took a deep breath and blinked - was that a tear he saw?

_It did not last. A demon took control of us - he stole our Blue Flame, the forest's energy and then, he sealed it in a shrine. Then, he chased the villagers away._

Her fingers pushed her hair back and bit her lips.

_No mythical creature can enter the shrine. He is vain and considers our forest his lair. He refuses to let the forest decay. _

She started to rush through her words.

_He has trapped every one of us in it with wards. I-I only managed to contact you as you came near us - and t-then... Then..._

She took another deep breath, just glad this stranger was listening to her attentively, never mind the fact so that she could stop bothering him.

_My friend... Asuma, a wind fairy, braved through the wards just so that me, one of those who live near the outskirts could reach and contact you._

She focused her forest green eyes on him.

_'So that gust of wind was him?'_

_H-he protected me from the wards and died after I reached you._

Then, she burst into tears, covering her face, a sob escaped.

_Please help us..._

_'Look,'_

Kakashi sighed.

_'Why should I trust you? If this Blue Flame is really that precious, I could use it to control you.'_

The young woman hiccupped and brushed away a tear. _The __Blue Flame cannot be touched by humans. They'll become insane. I need someone to help remove the wards around the shrine. He has left to find another demon hence I could speak to you now like this._

_'I see no merit in helping.'_

_Please, that village used to be a route many took to cross the borders of Fire. The country will prosper even more than now._

_'What does that have to do with me?'_

_Weren't you a soldier of this country?_

_' How do you know?'_

The distrust in his voice grew.

_Please..._

Then, her pleading face and the background started to blur and swirl. Soon, both her and the background faded to welcome the pitch black silence that rarely graced Kakashi after the war.

* * *

Kakashi awoke comfortably, not breaking out in to the cold perspiration that he was long accustomed to. Sitting up, he pushed the windows beside him open. He squints as the sunlight hits him and slowly adjusted to it.

The melodic chirps of the common birds and the crow of the rooster brought many to life. More people have start to crowd the streets, selling or buying produce. Children can be heard singing their folk songs -

_When the fairies start to sing their beautiful songs,_

_Their melodious voices will reach the heavens and earth._

_Many will awake and the animals will gather_

_Everyone, humans and spirits will dance_

_The door to the next day opens._

_For the beautiful future_

He shifted his attention to a puppetry stall. Puppets of numerous colours and intricate design were lain across the table. He did not need to go to the stall to have a closer look at the delicate toys. They were what he did not wish to see.

He dressed and went out of the cheap inn he stayed.

_Did the children ever play like them? Perhaps some would be helping their parents._

_Did the women sell bolts of cloth and pick out their produce?_

_The men would be busy in the fields -_

_They must have had a fulfilling life and then -_

To reassure himself that he made no mistake, he looked for the trees. He saw no flowers.

He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his coarse hair.

They weren't scary like the trees at the forest -

Kakashi remembers the beautiful trees that he saw with the mix of red, pink and white and then, that lone daisy -

_The forest was way much beautiful._

Night came too slowly that day.

* * *

Slowly, he opened his eyes and he was not surprised to find himself in the plain once again. Though this time round, the woman was already there, looking at him. Clearly, she was waiting for him to speak.

He restrained from taking a deep breath. He wanted to show her nothing.

_'I still do not trust you.'_

She nodded her head in understanding.

_'How did you know I was a soldier?'_

_Past soldiers have passed by the forest before all of us were trapped. They had the same look as you._

Slowly, she reached out to stroke his face as if wanting to comfort him but Kakashi moved back a step. She took back her hand immediately. She did not want to scare him away now that he was curious. She silently chided herself as she rarely had contact with anyone.

_'You said the village was frequently passed by. Why have I not heard of it?' _ His lone eye stared at her, showing no emotion. She bit her lip.

_Before everyone left, the demon swore them to silence. Many who came were deterred from the state of the village - except you._

She looked with hope in her eyes, hands clutching the sides of her dress.

Kakashi said nothing for a while.

_'I am but an old soldier. I no longer have dreams of seeing this country prosper.'_

The look in her eye deflated but before she could speak, he continued.

_'However, I must admit, the forest is beautiful...'_

_If that's the case you are always welcomed! Just don't leave us, please...!_

She had grabbed his arms, not minding that he probably did not like skin-ship from the way he immediately struggled to get away from her surprisingly strong grip.

_'Okay, okay! Just let go of me.'_

Still unembarrassed, she let go of him, overwhelmed by the fact that he agreed to help.

_You have to go west from where you are. There's a demon slayer who specialises in breaking down demonic wards his name is -_

She paused her excited words and then, strangely, she blushed.

_I don't know his name._

Kakashi sighed. Trust her to make the whole situation more complicated.

_'Then do you know his appearance?'_

_No... But I heard that he was...Eccentric. _She scrunched her face, trying to recall what she was told of. Strangely, he found it cute.

_'Shouldn't be too hard to find then,' _His eye crinkled. It was too late to back out. Then, he patted her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came as quickly as the night. The next town was close but he was really tired and the smell of the dark forest greens beckoned him to sleep. He sat near a river to rest his weary feet. Just a quick one before he leave. Only the foolish or the strong would dare stay in the forest at night.

Huge clouds covered the night sky making it almost pitch-black and this forest was as silent as the cursed one making it eerie. The crunch of stepped twigs did not help the situation.

Normally, Kakashi being Kakashi would ignore such things but after experiencing his own supernatural tale, he started to doubt what he had steadfastly believed in - there's no such thing as the supernatural. As he splashed the freezing cold water from a nearby lake across his face, his back froze. Even more alert now, his sharp eyes darted around. Wiping the droplets of water away from his eye, he gathered his belongings.

Whatever it was, it did not welcome him.

A rustle in a nearby bush caught his eye and immediately, he drew his sword. No one would be around such an area at this time. A blur appeared and suddenly, Kakashi found himself falling backwards to the ground with two large furry paws against his shoulders. Choked on his breath with a few hundred pounds of a large beast growling in front of him, he remained still and observe it as a form of calming down before he flicked his wrist to change the direction of his sword before thrusting it into the side.

With a large growl, it rolled to the side and tried to get to its feet but stumbled. The look in its eyes became even more intense and it tried to lunge at Kakashi but was too injured to do so. By then, Kakashi had took out a spare dagger to fend for himself and was readying to strike when just then, another rustle in a nearby bush caught his attention.

While distracted, the beast took this opportunity to lunge at him.

_Shit._

Without enough time to dodge, he put his arms in front of his head, hoping that the metal plates would somehow protect him.

"-elping you now!"

Kakashi froze.

_Since when was anyone in the vicinity?_

Removing his arms from his view, he managed to see a green blur hit the beast.

"Ha!" The green blur spun a few more times before a human shape formed and then, landed swiftly on to the ground while the beast groaned in pain from being kicked across the clearing. Loss for words, he could only stare with wide eyes.

The green human shape - which is actually a human - with a really weird one piece as clothing, sporting a full head of shiny black hair styled in an old-fashioned bowl cut turned to him.

"Are you all right, stranger!" He had strange eyes too. Was it even possible to have eyes that round?

"Y-yeah... Thanks." The strange looking man walked towards him. Kakashi took a step back.

"Ah, I am no one suspicious," He raised his hands, "I just wanted to check for any injuries you may have missed out."

Fighting the urge to raise the dagger still in his hand, he spoke. "It's okay, I am fine."

Probably sensing his discomfort, the strange looking man took a step back. "Okay."

Even so, his tensed shoulders did not relax in the slightest. The tension broke with the growls of the injured beast.

"How persistent..." The strange looking man muttered, "...how youthful is that?"

Kakashi chose to ignore the strange comment as the one who commented was already looking pretty strange and focused his attention on to the beast, readying the dagger. Just then, a hand was placed in front of him.

"Please put away your dagger, there's no need to hurt it any further. I will chase it away."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "Please believe me." The strange looking man said firmly without removing eye contact with the beast. Sighing, Kakashi pocketed the dagger.

"Thank you." With that, he blurred.

_He's fast... He must had been practicing for years._

His lone eye could barely catch the strange looking man's actions as he dodged the beast's lunge and kicked it once again in the same area where he first attacked. Howling, the beast staggered and glared at him. Its growls grew weaker and then, a few seconds later, it bounded off.

The strange looking man patted the dust away from his clothing and then faced him.

"I have yet to introduce myself, right?" He held out his hand. "I am Rock Lee. Nice to meet you."

"Hatake. Nice to meet you too." He did not return the handshake.

"I guess you must still be shaken," Lee said looking slightly disappointed. "But no matter! I am just glad you're all right!" His mood switching suddenly to a more bright one as he flashed his shining teeth with a thumb up.

"No, thank you for saving me." Kakashi's eye crease, starting to feel comfortable with Lee. He does seem to be a good chap despite all the oddities he displayed.

Just then, the bushes rustled again. Kakashi's eye narrowed and took out his dagger once more.

"Lee! I managed to find us a boar! We should eat our fill tonight!"

Kakashi gaped. Luckily, his scarf hid the lower part of his face. Right in front of him, an older version of Rock Lee, was holding a huge boar by the neck up high with a hand and the other at the backside. A truly strange way to hold an animal especially when his arms were lifted up above his head with his backside sticking out.

The older Lee blinked. "Oh, who's this Lee. How rare to see someone here."

"Ossu! Gai-sensei! This is Hatake-san whom I have just saved from an animal!" Lee gestured politely, while pumping his fist.

"Oooh! You're really in your spring time of your life, aren't you!?" Gai said impressed, lifting the boar even higher while bending his back.

"Yes, Gai-sensei!" Lee straightened his back even further.

"I am so proud of you!" Gai's lower lip tremble and then, he started tearing. "LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

_What?_

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

_Huh...?_

"LEE!"

_Oh my God... WHY IS THERE A SUNSET WHEN THE SKY SHOULD BE PITCH BLACK!? WHY ARE THE TWO OF THEM RUNNING TOWARD EACH OTHER!?_

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

_OH MY GOD WHY ARE THEY HUGGING EACH OTHER IN FRONT OF ME!_

Too shocked to do anything, Kakashi stared with his eyes wide till Gai and Lee broke apart.

"Oh right! Forgive me, I am Maito Gai! Nice to meet you, Hatake!"

"Right, Maito-san, nice to meet you too."

_Danger alert! Time to leave!_

"Gai will do! Hatake, join us for dinner! We are going to roast the boar soon."

"Ah, it's okay, Maito-san. I do not wish to intrude." Kakashi raised his hand in an apologetic manner, his eyes creasing.

_Weirdos._

"Nonsense! We have more than enough! And it's Gai! Lee, get the fire ready." Ignoring further declines from Kakashi ("Um... Gai-san? It is really OK! I... Gai-san? Gai-san!?"), he turned around and threw the boar up in to the air. His eyes sharpened and Kakashi tensed at it, his hand involuntarily reaching for his dagger. Then, Gai jumped with a knife. With a few swift and strong strokes, the boar was cut into pieces.

"..."

"Gai-sensei! The fire has started!"

Kakashi's eye widened in shock as he turned his head to look at the ever enthusiastic Lee.

"Hatake, you shouldn't miss Lee's roasted meat. They are delicious!" This time round, it was Gai who flashed his teeth and put his thumb up.

_... How blinding._

* * *

"So Hatake, where are you going? It's rare for someone to stay in the forest at night." Gai commented as he poked at the dying fire. He was taking the first watch while Lee slept and Kakashi was not comfortable sleeping in someone's presence.

"Just heading to the West." Too tired to make eye contact, Kakashi stared at the flames.

"Hm, that's towards Konoha. Heading there for a short rest before leaving?"

"Mm, something like that."

"I see. Lee and I are heading there too. Shall we go together? We will need two more days to reach there."

Unable to find a reason to object, Kakashi agreed.

...

Well, those two days were dreadful.

"We are here!" Gai and Lee cheered with their hands pumped up as Kakashi lagged behind.

_Finally..._

"Hatake! Where's your youthfulness? We have finally reached Konoha!" Gai chided, hands on his hips.

"Just a little tired."

"You should wear our green spandex! It really boosts our energy!" Lee suggested enthusiastically, holding the outfit out for Kakashi to take.

Kakashi nearly groaned. The two had tried to get him to wear their horrendous outfit for the past two days while at the same time, they attracted many unwanted attention due to their loud voices causing the journey to become more arduous and bone-weary. Not to mention the numerous times they decided to have their sunset hugs... Kakashi fought the urge to shiver. The not-so-secret competition (as their voices were loud) to see his face behind his scarf was the worse. He had taken to tying a handkerchief while bathing and even when he slept underneath his scarf.

"No, it is okay, it is just my age." Lee's shone even brighter.

"All the more to wear it!"

"... Thank you." Kakashi forced his hands to not tremble as he took the outfit from a beaming Lee, swearing to burn the thing once they part.

"Oh Lee! It's so kind of you to give away our special outfits for Hatake!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

_Not again..._

As the process repeated, Kakashi inwardly sighed. As long he was not included.

"Well then, this is where we'll part." Gai and Lee flashed their equally shiny teeth and their thumbs went up. "Remain youthful, Hatake/Hatake-san!"

Not knowing how to respond, Kakashi waved and then, the group parted.

* * *

**A.N.: **Sorry for the late update. Not sure if I managed to get their characters down... Oh well. Does anyone not like this story? T_T

Anyway! I hope you enjoyed it! About two to three more chapters to go! WOO!


	3. Chapter 3

**To Guest reviewer: **Sorry Guest, if you ever read this message, I still like them! :D

* * *

_'Will you tell me more about your home?'_

Back to the huge plain where Kakashi and Sakura first met face-to-face, in his dreams, they can still talk. For once in many years, he could ease his loneliness a little.

_Well, I have a few friends I am close to. As you know, I live at the edge of the forest._

_'Is it not inconvenient for you to see your friends, then?'_

_A little. There's only so far a frog and fish fairy can go and my tree friends, they can't really move much. It isn't too bad with the flowers and other animals though._

_'They...are fairies too?'_

_Hm? What do you mean? Everyone is a fairy._

_'Oh. How are they like? The frog and fish.'_

_Humph! They like to argue a lot!_

_'...'_

_You know how frogs and fishes are! They even fight over which food is theirs!_

_'Well, frogs and fishes do prey on insects...'_

_I guess there's no helping with that. Strangely enough, they are the best of friends.  
_

_'...What about your other friends?'_

_My best friend is a magnolia, and she's together with another friend of mine, a lotus. We always fight with one another..._

There was a pause.

_'How about your tree friends?'_

_Oh! One of them who I am closer to, he loves scaring everyone. He always make sure his eyes were wide open and close to our faces._

A laugh. Then a chuckle.

_I have another friend too who's a tree though she's more like an elder sister._

_'Mm,'_

_...I wish I could be with her now. How sad it must be to lose someone whom you had loved all your life._

_'...Sakura?'_

A sniffle.

_Sorry...I wish to be alone._

* * *

Kakashi woke up feeling slightly lost. He was not quite sure what triggered Sakura to have a change in her demeanor. The only thing he could do for her now was to find that 'eccentric demon slayer'.

After leaving the inn, he went to the medicinal hall.

"Welcome! How can I help you?" The pharmacist greeted him warmly.

"Good morning," Kakashi raised hand. "Any medicine for colds? Just a week's worth."

"A week's worth of cold medicine coming right up!" The pharmacist then turned around to gather the ingredients and weigh them.

"So, Pharmacist-san, what's new in town?"

"Hm? We have a festival coming soon. There would be the usual food stands and the parade."

"Oh? What festival?"

"The Flower Festival. Our town adores flowers. Everyone will bring their own to the town square for display. There's a competition too with different categories. The winners gets a crate of the Asana's produce. They produce the nicest ones around here."

"Mmm, I see." Kakashi nodded.

"I am done! Anything else?"

"Some salve for cuts too."

"Okay!" As the pharmacist got back to work again, Kakashi asked his million ryo question. "So, Pharmacist-san, have you ever heard of a demon slayer near here?"

Almost instantly, the pharmacist let go of a container he was holding. Before it could land on to the floor and spill its contents, Kakashi moved forward to catch it.

"Pharmacist-san?" He blinked.

"S-sorry for that. Thank you." The pharmacist took the container hastily, this time round, preparing the salve at a much faster rate.

"So you know something." Kakashi took a step closer till the only thing separating him and the pharmacist was his work desk.

"I-I don't know anything about this demon slayer you speak of!" The pharmacist shrank under Kakashi's scrutiny.

"Please tell me, it is very important to me."

"Like I said, I don't know anything!" The pharmacist turned his back, working faster than ever.

"I need to find him."

"When I said I don't know anything I mean it!"

"Even if it involves someone's life?"

"..." The pharmacist paused, and looked at him. "You are not joking."

"No. I am not," His eyes alone proved the severity of the situation despite the pharmacist being unable to see his clenched jaws. He took a few steps away to give the pharmacist back his personal space.

"Please. I really need to find him." Then, he bowed.

A few seconds went by silent.

"...Come a little closer. I can't talk about it loudly."

Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief and nodded his head.

"Look, it is kind of taboo in this town. He lives near here." The pharmacist whispered.

"Taboo?"

"Quiet! He's... Eccentric."

"And?" Kakashi raised his eyebrow. What was so bad about it? The pharmacist groaned and Kakashi fought the urge to shake the answer out of him.

"He does his job but there's a slight problem. Because his personality is so strange, he scares off travellers like you when rumours spread."

"That bad?"

"Uh huh. I know it sounds ungrateful but the town was in bad state hence everyone decided to not mention him at all and send him off along his way as soon as possible when he comes to buy some things."

Kakashi sighed.

"Where does he live?"

"In the mountains near our town."

"...You are joking." Kakashi stared. No doubt his quest to find this 'eccentric demon slayer' just became infinitely harder.

The pharmacist stared back, looking a little creepy. "I kid you not."

* * *

_Well here I am!_

Finally making his way to the mountains where the demon slayer lived, Kakashi started trekking up the mountains.


End file.
